demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Businesses
The City may be big and fancy and sometimes just plain weird, but it's still a city, and cities have residents. They've got a delicate economy, so I've heard, and that means businesses. People gotta eat, they want to shop. Whatever it is, the City needs it in order to keep the ever-increasing population alive and thriving. Food Carl Creamer's Ice Cream Creamery Carl Creamer, a jovial man in his early 50's who after years serving in the United States Army retired to the city of dreams and nightmares to fulfill his tranquil, life long dream: running his own ice cream store. A specialty shop that sells high quality, premium ice cream at affordable prices. Carl has no big dreams of expansion, franchising, or making a small fortune, he just likes selling ice cream, and so his prices are just high enough to cover cost of operation and give him a comfortable life. The shop itself has a 60s decorum with checkered floors, an ice cream bar, leather booths, and a paint scheme of white, baby blue, and pastel pink. It's a quaint little place, one that many people in the community surrounding the area know quite well as a good place to go on a hot summer day. River Styx Grille River Styx Grille is a higher class steakhouse located in Behemoth. The owner, manager, and chef are all the same person: Dietrich, a very old demon who just wants to cook. The restaurant is open to the public from Thursday to Sunday, beginning at five in the evening and closing at midnight. The Chef's Special is reserved for demons only, and is the costliest item on the menu. The steakhouse has a semi-elegant ambiance: candles light every table, soft music plays in the background, and diners are encouraged to keep to their inside voices. For an extra fee, Dietrich will hand-select wine for each entree and dessert. The Chef's Table must be reserved ahead of time, and is often fully booked several weeks out. Just be careful how you talk about the food... Shops Pages Pages is a small, family run bookstore that has been in Behemoth for generations. Notable for the sheer number of books in their collection, it is rumored that if you cannot find a book within their walls, the owner can find it for you. Just make sure you give all of your contact information--the owner is notoriously forgetful... Lodging Rose House In need of a place to stay? Don't feel like spending the money on an apartment? Or are you just in need of a place to stay until you can find something more permanent? Well then, you're in luck. The Rose House is the place for you! Located in the bustling floor of Vetala, there are plenty of shopping opportunities nearby. The proprietress is a cheerful, sunny woman who is invested in making sure the people staying in her boarding house are content and happy. Three square meals a day are available, and there is a shared laundry area. Each room comes with an attached bathroom, so you don't have to worry about sharing with anyone else! So come on by, and make yourself at home! Rose House is a boarding house run by the vivacious Belladonna 'Bell' Rose. It is four stories, with four bedrooms on the second and third floor. On the ground floor there is a common area, a guest bathroom, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the laundry room. The fourth floor is reserved for staff members, such as the cook, Bell, maintenance, and the finance manager. Transportation Mr. Screwtape's Limo Service A luxury town car service at competitive prices! Offering an easy way between the floors to whatever or even just across town. From a luxurious Limo with a built in hot tub to a subtle town car with plenty of trunk space for whatever needs you have. Screwtape's Limo service is ready to respond to any needs with no questions asked...and they MEAN no questions. Screwtape's has been known as a easy way to get products, contraband and bodies across town (living or dead) so next time you're in town just remember your ol' Uncle Screwtape's got you covered! Art & Entertainment Perception Perception is a relatively small yet high profile art gallery based in London, which has been featured in several magazines. It has a unique theme, being a sensory-based art experience, and is owned and curated by Sylvia Foxx, the mastermind behind the entire gallery. Exhibits range from small two- or three-sense exhibits by up-and-coming artists, meant to be viewed for a minute or two; to fully curated rooms which follow themes and often trigger all the senses. Perception is also home to a unique chamber known simply as The Room, which is an autonomous and dynamic exhibit. Paying patrons are provided a PIN which is used to access The Room, and monitors within the chamber itself read the patron's biometrics and alter the program based on user reactions, within a parameter set by the patron upon commissioning their PIN. Sensation Sensation is Perception's sister gallery, located in Vetala. It is slightly larger, encompassing two floors of nothing but gallery. The second floor is dedicated to immersion rooms, including an upgraded version of The Room, while the main floor houses the lobby, sensory booths, and individual exhibits. Construction & Renovation Burke Creative Contracting Owned by Oliver Burke, Burke Contracting is a small, up-and-coming business specializing in creative renovations and remodeling. Need a new look for an office? A new bathroom for a home or apartment? Need a rundown house or building made liveable or workable? Contact Oliver Burke for a fair and honest estimate. Corporations & Non-Profits Gemological Institute of America Int'l Established in 1931, GIA is the world’s foremost authority on diamonds, colored stones, and pearls. A public benefit, nonprofit institute, GIA is the leading source of knowledge, standards, and education in gems and jewelry. Mahmoud, Inc. Mahmoud Inc. deals mostly in biomedical engineering / bioengineering, but also does some traditional engineering, specifically air and space things with entities such as NASA, which includes technology such as a faux-iron man suit, the Onyx suit. A byword in engineering with important business and military contracts all over the world, Mahmoud Inc.'s largest shareholder is its founder Leyla Mahmoud Magdi. Other Bpii Grataai Consultants Bpii Grataai Consultants is a company that Niran runs in Decassus. He is a Consultant of varying things, employing those whose skills are greatly needed. Do you need a lawyer? He knows a few and probably has one or two on his payroll. On the down low, this place is also his base for White Rabbit operations. Only Higanbana and high-level White Rabbit Operatives know it is, nobody else. Grayson Mechanics This two-story apartment complex has been converted by the genius Byhalia into her own personal home and place of business. It is there where she conducts home visits for various mechanical fixes. You have a car or printer you need fixed and can bring it to her? She'll fix it at a discount price because she hates getting out in public. In the back, you can see a large greenhouse and other things where she has other experiments and such. Call first and ask for Azrael.